


Я и дьявол

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Когда ты смотришь в Бездну, Бездна смотрит в тебя.написано для  WTF HP Dark Side 2017





	Я и дьявол

Скрипят ступеньки и протестующе стонет дверь, заставляя Северуса оторваться от чтения газеты. Он смотрит поверх, сложив лист пополам. Хмурится, наблюдая за гибкими, точно выверенными движениями Беллатрикс; в них нет присущей всем чистокровным сдержанности. Чистое безумие, черный неуловимый вихрь, который лишь на несколько мгновений останавливается, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

От нее у Северуса пробегают мурашки по коже и внутри все леденеет, как от предчувствия смертельной опасности. Трудно сосредоточиться, когда кажется, что от безжалостной расправы тебя отделяют лишь вдох и выдох. Миг — и навечно упокоишься в темной томящей глубине. Во тьме, бьющейся живым огнем в глазах Беллатрикс.

— Северус… — едва ли не шипит она, медленно приближаясь. Он молчит, поджимает губы и старается сохранять хладнокровие. Слишком уж много эмоций вызывают ее медленные движения. Он не знает, что хуже — испытывать к Беллатрикс чувства или бояться ее сумасшествия. И то и другое в равной степени заставляет содрогаться.

Не выдерживая ее взгляда, Северус смотрит на свои руки. Эта ведьма похожа на смеркута. Незаметна, пока не оплетет полностью, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Вот и он не заметил, когда она перестала быть «одной из Пожирателей» и стала просто «Беллатрикс».

Кончик палочки упирается ему выше кадыка, заставляя поднять лицо и окончательно отложить газету в сторону. Большего унижения и не найти. Но когда Беллатрикс так близко, Северус не смеет проявлять недовольство. В его черных глазах холод. Радужка и зрачок сливаются по цвету воедино, не давая различить эмоции, рассмотреть душу. Но Беллатрикс она и не нужна. Ей не нужно ничего, кроме собственного безумия и крови магглов. И Лорда.

Не хочется стать еще одной жертвой.

— Северус, — повторяет ведьма.

В ее тоне слышится насмешка. Кончик палочки перемещается на его щеку. Прикосновение может сойти за ласку, не будь это Беллатрикс. И Северус совершенно не хочет знать, о чем она думает. Сумасшествие полностью поглотило Беллатрикс, хотя и до Азкабана ее нельзя было назвать нормальной. Она Блэк, со всеми недостатками этой семейки.

Она наклоняет голову, прищуриваясь. И Северус чувствует, как кожи едва ощутимо касаются ее темные локоны. Внимание переключается на них, и он тут же понимает, что зря. Азкабан не испортил их природной красоты. Все еще густые, шелковистые и блестящие. Даже седая прядь у виска не умаляет очарования.

Против воли Северус окидывает Беллатрикс быстрым взглядом, словно желая убедиться, что все так и есть. Что это не плод воображения, не порождение его разума. Но надежда, что образ лишь иллюзия, рушится в тот момент, когда его глаза скользят по корсету. Талию Беллатрикс можно обхватить ладонями, пышная грудь открыта.

Дернув уголком рта, Северус снова поднимает глаза к ее лицу.

— Что-то случилось? — в ничего не выражающем голосе едва ли можно заподозрить какие-либо чувства.

— В наших рядах завелся предатель, — тянет Беллатрикс, даже не думая отстраняться. С точки зрения приличий — будто ей есть до них дело — они слишком близко. Непозволительно близко, на расстоянии поцелуя. Но мысль о полных, чуть бледных губах приходит в голову Северуса в последнюю очередь. Он думает о том, скольких людей Беллатрикс пытала и убивала. И по его телу в очередной раз пробегают мурашки. Ее с трудом можно назвать человеком. То, что таится в глубине глаз Беллатрикс, больше похоже на древнее божество, на кровожадного Кром Круаха, требующего треть всего приплода в жертву. Нечто вне рамок и морали, не зависящее от общества.

— Жалкая крыса, — шепчет Беллатрикс, наклоняясь к его уху. Касаясь губами и опаляя дыханием раковину. И Северус почти насильно заставляет себя вспомнить о Петтигрю. О единственной крысе, побывавшей в его доме. Она не знает о его собственном предательстве.

— Отправь Фенрира за ним. Пусть псина оправдывает свое содержание, — он не отстраняется, даже не поворачивает головы. В нос ударяет аромат вербены, исходящий то ли от волос, то ли от кожи. Незаметный поначалу, он заполняет все пространство комнатки. И в голове Северуса мелькает мысль, что Беллатрикс все же красива. Внешне, по крайней мере.

Ее сумасшедший разум любого испугает до дрожи в коленях, если не до теплой мокроты в штанах.

— Жалкая псина боится, — говорит Беллатрикс. Она рывком отстраняется. Между темных бровей образуется складочка, когда она хмурится.

Беллатрикс отступает, кривит в недовольстве губы. Словно теряет нить размышлений и прекращает понимать, что же она делает в этом доме. Даже то, как сюда попала, для нее становится загадкой. Всего пара мгновений, и она уходит. Молча, не прощаясь, хлопая дверью.

И Северус душит в себе сожаление. В памяти остаются только тепло прикосновения и аромат вербены.

***

Она ловит его после собрания. Вцепляется своими когтями в локоть и смотрит, едва ли не впервые, осмысленно. Северус бесстрастно глядит на нее в ответ, ожидая хоть намека на то, что Беллатрикс от него хочет. Еще пять минут назад она походила на ребенка, выпрашивающего сладкое у родителя. Или — от этой мысли Северусу хочется поморщиться — на машущего хвостами щенка крупа.

Темного Лорда ее поведение всегда лишь умиляет.

Сейчас Беллатрикс необычайно собрана, и одно это заставляет насторожиться.

— Северус, — в ее голосе нет приязни, даже маленькой крупицы тепла. — Кто-то предупреждает Поттера.

Он хмыкает. Разворачивается к ней всем корпусом, рассматривая с особой внимательностью. Другому бы давно уже стало не по себе. Но Беллатрикс упрямо не отводит взгляда.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? — сдается под ее напором Северус. То, что она не отступит, видно по вздернутому подбородку и поджатым губам.

Беллатрикс молчит. И Северус не торопит с ответом. Ее пальцы все еще сжимают его руку, хоть и не так сильно. Впрочем, все равно неприятно.

Но показать это равносильно признанию в слабости. Он рассматривает лицо Беллатрикс, задерживая взгляд, незаметно даже для самого себя, на плотно сжатых губах. В памяти всплывает, как она их торопливо облизывала, рассказывая об удачном рейде Лорду. Но тут же мысль перекрывается другой, не менее яркой — как она радостно скалилась, сжигая хижину Хагрида, лесника-полукровки.

— Это кто-то из нас, — Беллатрикс вздыхает. Нехотя отпускает его руку и отступает в сторону, чтобы дать пройти другим Пожирателям. Собрание окончено и все спешат домой. Все, кроме Беллатрикс и Малфоев.

Коридор не место для _такого_ разговора, но не Северусу об этом говорить.

Спустя мгновение Беллатрикс снова оказывается рядом, непозволительно близко. Ее пальцы сжимают его ладонь, спрятанная под корсетом грудь при дыхании чуть приподнимается. Он чувствует горьковатый, терпкий аромат ее волос и тепло случайного прикосновения. Беллатрикс смотрит снизу-вверх, запрокидывая лицо. И в ее темных глазах ни капли смущения, только все то же пламя.

Тонкая и грациозная, порочная… Северус обрывает себя, не давая поддаться таким мыслям. Это слишком опасно и, к тому же, недостойно.

Запоздало он понимает, что ему тоже все равно, как это выглядит со стороны — и насколько близко Беллатрикс прижимается, и что подумают остальные.

— Пойдем со мной, — шепчет Беллатрикс. Она тянет его к выходу.

Только и остается, что послушно идти за ней, остро ощущая неестественный жар пальцев и аромат вербены — все-таки шампунь. Северус оправдывает себя интересом: такая Беллатрикс ему в новинку, моментов просветления у нее почти не бывает. Что она скажет?

А она тянет его вперед, за границу поместья, к живой изгороди и кустам дикой ежевики. И Северус даже не успевает опомниться, когда вдруг Беллатрикс прижимается так, что не вздохнуть и не выдохнуть. Он чувствует все изгибы ее тела. Теплое дыхание около шеи, ноздри забивает пряный, сладкий запах.

А через мгновение, когда его затягивает черный вихрь, Северус уже почти готов наклониться и коснуться ее пухлых, ярких губ, поцеловать. Хотя в его глазах не отражается ничего.

Только вдох и выдох отделяет его от этого сумасшествия...

Из потока аппарации их выкидывает резко; это приводит в чувство. Северус отводит взгляд от губ и осматривается. Они почему-то на пороге его дома. Беллатрикс не скрывается, хотя обычно прячет лицо за капюшоном мантии. На мгновение он допускает мысль, что заметь их кто-нибудь, то незнакомцу досталась бы Авада. Если бы, конечно, Беллатрикс заметила наблюдателя: в Тупике Прядильщика молочно-белая пелена тумана закрывает все перед глазами. Лишь гулкое эхо разносится, отражаясь от стен и мгновенно затухая.

На мгновение Северусу кажется, что он умер. Что в мире, в его личном аду, остались только Беллатрикс и белая мгла. И он всерьез допускает мысль, что Беллатрикс лишь плод его воображения, что стоит сделать шаг в сторону, и она растворится в царстве туманов, будто не имея плоти. Снейп уже почти готов его сделать, или же наоборот — шагнуть к ней, ухватить за руку, удержать, лишь бы не остаться одному.

Беллатрикс торопится — всего пара мгновений, пока Северус собирается с мыслями, и дверь его дома открыта. Он не успевает возмутиться, его затаскивают внутрь. Нутро прихожей кажется непроглядно-темным, нужно время, чтобы привыкли глаза. Но то ли у Беллатрикс кошачье зрение, то ли за время заключения она научилась обходиться без света, но дверь захлопывается мгновенно, отрезая их от тумана.

Беллатрикс неопределенно смотрит. Ее темные глаза сверкают в сумраке тесной прихожей.

— Предатель среди людей _нашего круга_, — говорит она после продолжительного молчания, за которое Северус успевает придумать несколько причин такого внимания к себе. И все, можно сказать, стоят жизни. И даже найдут его не сразу, только когда Петтигрю наберется смелости вернуться.

Слова не обнадеживают.

«Мерлина ради, это же Беллатрикс», — говорит себе Северус мысленно. И тут же внутренне содрогается — эта ведьма жестока сверх меры, да еще и безумна. И ничего хорошего это не сулит: ни ее расположение, ни гнев. И что хуже всего — Беллатрикс чистокровна, что должно отталкивать в первую очередь. Она — Пожирательница. И верна Лорду.

— Это не ты, не… — Беллатрикс усмехается, и Северус хмурится, пытаясь понять ход ее мыслей. Без легилименции, ведь в сумасшедшем разуме легко потеряться, как и в молочно-белом тумане снаружи.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — спрашивает он напрямик.

— Что говорят в Хогвартсе?

— Школа полностью под нашим контролем, — в голосе мелькают нотки усталости. Половина учителей — слуги Темного лорда. Для полукровок настали сложные времена. Их жаль, но одновременно и внутри теплится удовлетворение, что, может быть они повзрослеют.

— Как дети? — невпопад спрашивает она.

Северус выгибает бровь, складывает руки на груди. Кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и Беллатрикс потеряет нить своих рассуждений, как было в прошлый раз. И не договорит о своих подозрениях. На кого она хочет объявить охоту?

Но Беллатрикс только хмурится в ответ, торопливо облизывает пересохшие от волнения губы. Северус ждет продолжения: ее вопросов, каких-то пояснений.

— Он тоже Пожиратель, — говорит она, понизив голос до шепота. Словно их могут подслушать.

— Кто?

— Предатель, — она вскидывает голову, хмурится. И смотрит слишком серьезно. — Он говорит обо всем этому гадкому полукровке!..

Возмущение искреннее, Северус чувствует ее дрожь: Беллатрикс больна, в ней говорит паранойя, совсем как у Грюма. Но как же она права в своей догадке! И лишь вопрос времени, сможет ли она связать все воедино.

Северус вздыхает. Устало прикрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями. С Беллатрикс всегда трудно. Особенно, если располагаешь твердыми доказательствами своей правоты: она не из тех, кто слушает, и не горит желанием слышать. Ей хочется мести, наказать мнимого предателя.

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

Беллатрикс усмехается, неприятно и холодно. Она снова напоминает саму себя — постоянство в непостоянстве. Северус даже не уверен, что она вспомнит их разговор.

— Помоги. Ни в ком нельзя быть уверенным, кроме меня и тебя, — она кладет руки ему на грудь, заглядывает в его глаза. Не важно, демонстрирует ли она слабость или пользуется своей внешностью.

И впервые с самого начала разговора Северусу хочется рассмеяться. Из всех Беллатрикс выбрала его, чтобы довериться.

Он смотрит на нее с едва скрываемой иронией. Даже допускает мысль, что ему ничего не грозит до следующего раза, когда разум Беллатрикс прояснится. Он мог бы безнаказанно ее поцеловать.

— Се-ве-рус, — почти по слогам произносит она. В ее лице опять появляется что-то потустороннее. Дикое. И одно это заставляет невольно отвернуться, внутри поднимается гадливость. К ней, к собственному желанию. Даже к сделанному когда-то давно выбору, искорежившиму его душу и оставившему Метку на руке.

В повисшей тишине Северус просто искоса смотрит на нее, подмечая, каким лихорадочным блеском наполняются темные глаза. 

Уже через пять минут Беллатрикс уходит. Она сбегает не прощаясь. Растворяется в густом непроглядном тумане, укрывшем Тупик Прядильщика.

В прихожей не продохнуть от запаха вербены. И Северус старается отогнать от себя пронзившее вдруг чувство одиночества.

Сил бороться с сожалением уже нет.

***

Северус просыпается в испарине. Он подскакивает на кровати, не до конца понимая, где оказался. Только что ему снилась одна из кроватей слизеринского общежития. И там была Беллатрикс. Конечно, ничего такого и быть не могло, они учились в разное время. Но не в его сне.

Сейчас глубокая ночь, в директорской спальне темно, хоть глаз коли. Северус так и не привык к ней, но и отказаться не может: Пожиратели станут задавать вопросы. А как можно объяснить, что он видит тут Дамблдора, которого сам же и убил?

Трус и жалкий предатель — по мнению большинства членов Ордена Феникса. А слова мальчишки Поттера только усугубили ситуацию. Ему не верят и не доверяют.

Он падает на спину, стонет. И устало закрывает лицо ладонями. Который раз Беллатрикс ему снится? Во снах ей едва исполнилось двадцать. Или около того, он не уверен. Наверное, видел ее такой как-то у Волдеморта, еще когда на руке не было Метки.

Он многих тогда видел, будто бы в другой жизни. Преисполненные желания получить часть власти и признания, стать особенными. Они хотели перекроить мир под себя, веря свято словам Темного лорда, что власть принадлежит только сильным.

Северус размеренно дышит, пытается прийти в себя. Чертов сон, пробудивший что-то, давно уснувшее внутри.

Видения слишком яркие, навязчивые: от них не избавишься просто так. Перед глазами словно живая предстает Беллатрикс. Все, как было во сне: узкая кровать с зеленым балдахином, светлое, но чуть грубое постельное белье. И поверх одеяла сидит она в расстегнутой тонкой сорочке. Черные волосы рассыпаны по плечам, темные глаза горят безумным огнем жажды… чего? Убийства или секса? 

Северусу все равно. Его внимание приковано к темным, налившимся соскам. Беллатрикс ерзает по одеялу, задирает сорочку до белых бедер, словно кожу никогда не ласкало солнце. Ее грудь — крепкая и упругая — колыхается из-за движения, соски выписывают сложный узор в воздухе.

Она чуть откидывается назад, опирается на одну руку. Вторую подносит к губам и медленно втягивает в рот два пальца. Северус издает еще один стон, он не _может_ выкинуть ее из головы. При всей искусности в ментальных науках, он просто не может заставить разум забыть эту картину. Как чертова ведьма отводит ногу в сторону и сгибает в колене, открывая взгляду гладкий пах с тонкой, будто специально выстриженной полоской темных волос на лобке. 

Этого никогда не было в реальности, и не будет, он еще не настолько низко пал. Но рука, словно вслед за видением, тянется к пижамным штанам, распускает завязки и сжимает член. Северус возбужден, тело требует разрядки. Кого винить: сон или собственный разум?..

Беллатрикс кусает губы, щурится. Ее пальцы проникают за складки, елозят по клитору. С губ срывается рваный вздох. Движения сначала осторожные, становятся более уверенными.

Северус сжимает зубы. Ему противно от самого себя, но ничего не поделаешь: Беллатрикс внушает желание. Ее бедра дрожат, поза явно неудобная. И в итоге Беллатрикс откидывается назад, на подушку. Она словно ждет, словно просит взять ее. Воображение ведет Северуса дальше. 

Теперь прекрасно видно, что Беллатрикс делает пальцами. Ее половые губы блестят от смеси слюны и естественной смазки. Северус почти по-настоящему слышит ее стон, задыхающееся «а-ах».

Еще пара движений по члену и он кончает, сперма обжигает ладонь. Он замирает на минуту, переводит дыхание. И, отдышавшись, издает полный горечи смешок.

Он все еще в Хогвартсе, в директорской спальне. Беллатрикс давно не двадцать лет, она Пожирательница смерти, убийца. И их разделяют, к счастью, сотни миль. Это просто сон, старые воспоминания и усталость. 

Становится гадко. Северус чувствует себя настоящим предателям. Он вскакивает в порыве брезгливости с кровати, остервенело трет руку первой попавшейся тряпкой. Рубашка? Все равно. Но ладонь жжется, и он идет к тазу и кувшину с водой на комоде, чтобы умыть руки, ополоснуть лицо.

Как он мог? Как?.. Это же Беллатрикс, сумасшедшая Пожирательница смерти. Она не должна возбуждать, и точно не может нравиться. Но факта это не изменит: Северус кончил с ее образом в голове. Кажется, он тоже сходит с ума. Может, это заразно, и все они, кто так или иначе контактировал с Беллатрикс, давно уже не в своем уме?

Его начинает подташнивать. В комнате мерещится аромат вербены, словно Беллатрикс действительно была здесь. Невыносимо. Он бьет в бессильной ярости по комоду кулаком.

Он уже не заснет, не сможет. Северус дергает уголком рта. Надо сменить белье, чтобы не осталось даже запаха возбуждения. Но домового эльфа звать не хочется Он распахивает окно, в комнату врывается холодный ветер.

Уже наступила весна, но по ночам все равно морозит. Но Северус намерено стоит и дышит ледяным воздухом, пытается обуздать собственный разум. Нельзя допускать ошибки и просчеты, отвлекаться на физическое влечение.

В какой-то момент его отпускает. Или он просто смиряется, думая, что все происходит именно так. 

Изо рта вырывается облачко пара. Сколько он так стоит? Кажется, уже дрожит от холода. Северус аккуратно закрывает окно, задвигает на место деревянный ставень и задергивает тяжелую штору.

Ему все еще плохо, противно от самого себя. Но Северус ложится в кровать и накрывается одеялом. Надо поспать, хотя бы попытаться это сделать. Завтра день будет не легче.

Он уже смертельно устал от всей этой войны.

***

Все начинается с боли в метке. Северус вздрагивает, морщится, хватается за предплечье. Стакан с огневиски падает на пол, бьется осколками. И, только поднявшись на ноги, Северус понимает, что это не вызов. Просто Кэрроу позвала Темного лорда.

Он соображает туго: огневиски, усталость, почти полное отсутствие сна. Кэрроу была в общежитии Рейвенкло. Зачем ей звать Лорда? А потом снова озаряет — это из-за Поттера. Поттера схватили в общежитии Рейвенкло.

Он снова вздрагивает. Чертов мальчишка! Он сжимает кулаки, обуздывает вспышку чувств. Не слишком ли много эмоций за последнее время?

Ему и собираться не надо особо, все равно еще не ложился. Он бездумно скользит взглядом по комнате. На комоде громоздятся колбы из-под зелья Сна-без-сновидений — все, чтобы не видеть Беллатрикс.

Метка ноет — не сравнить с первой вспышкой боли, но все равно неприятно. Северус торопливо оглядывает комнату, давая себе время собраться с мыслями: если Поттера действительно схватили, то нужно что-то делать. Он делает самое логичное — идет в башню Рейвенкло. Нужно убедиться, выяснить, что случилось.

Мантия шуршит за спиной, развеваясь от быстрого шага. Вот-вот должен появиться Темный лорд — Северус чувствует его приближение. Волоски на руках встают дыбом, по телу пробегает дрожь. Снова на языке появляется горечь, и кружится голова.

От внезапного приступа дурноты Северус останавливается. Чертов мальчишка, почему именно сегодня? Неудачный день, чтобы геройствовать.

Он опирается на стену, ослабляет воротник рубашки. Какие же они все трусы. Верят в план мертвого старика, взвалили свое спасение на мальчишку. 

К горлу подступает тошнота. Но, стоит услышать шаги в коридоре, и Северус выпрямляется. Пытается определить на слух, сколько человек — точно несколько.

Но из-за угла появляется только МакГонагалл. В своем чепчике и клетчатом халате она выглядит нелепо. Северус хмурится, делает шаг навстречу. Все это странно. Он смотрит за спину, ждет, но в коридоре пусто. 

— Минерва, где Кэрроу? — Северус смотрит ей в глаза, ненавязчиво пытается прочитать мысли, но там только глухое раздражение. Она торопится, и на разговоры с ним времени нет. Да даже если бы и было — Северус последний человек, с которым бы она согласилась говорить. Тем более о Поттере.

Время на исходе: вот-вот появится Волдеморт. Это знает — чувствует — каждый из Пожирателей: метку жжет, словно прижали тавро к коже. 

МакГонагалл не убирает палочки. И весь ее неприступный, почти безумный вид напоминает Северусу Беллатрикс. Он щурится, поджимает губы. И невольно делает небольшой шажок к ней. Потом еще один, даже не замечая этого.

Он заставляет себя думать о Поттере. Если мальчишка не с Минервой, то его нужно спасать. Пока не явился Темный лорд, пока не примчалась Беллатрикс...

— Минерва, вы видели Поттера?.. — снова спрашивает Северус. Но не успевает договорить: МакГонагалл делает молниеносный выпад. Старушка, словно окончательно сойдя с ума, запускает в него чем-то не особо приятным. В последний момент, почти рефлекторно, Северус ставит защитные. Он не нападает, только защищается, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Минерва изменилась в лице и снова атаковала.

Знай он заранее — не стал бы пить. Магические дуэли требуют мастерства и сосредоточенности, а в его мыслях хаос, там прочно обосновалась Беллатрикс. 

Удар, еще один. МакГонагалл не собирается его жалеть или делать уступки. Он никогда не был особо хорош в трансфигурации, а в ее руках эта наука становится поистине опасным оружием. Северус едва успевает уворачиваться. 

Другие деканы не ждут, чтобы присоединиться к схватке. Они бегут в пижамах и халатах, с палочками наизготовку. Флитвик посылает в его сторону не особо приятное проклятие. 

В чьих-то мыслях мелькает, что Поттер не в руках Кэрроу. И лишь удостоверившись в этом Северус позволяет себе расслабиться. К чертям Хогвартс. Если Поттер не в руках Пожирателей, он может уходить. 

Он трусливо бежит в пустой класс, выигрывая тем самым себе несколько секунд. Посылает взмахом палочки скамью в окно. Осколки летят во все стороны, один задевает его бровь, но Северус не обращает внимания на кровь. Он прыгает, слыша за спиной, как взрывается дверь класса. И на мгновение допускает мысль, что можно просто упасть. Так было бы проще…

И все же он аппарирует прочь.

***

Северусу кажется, что ничего и не изменилось за столько лет: в хижине как всегда пыльно. Нагини дремлет в защитном коконе, но от ее извивающихся в воздухе колец только еще более жутко. Она напоминает почему-то смеркута.

Единственное чистое место — это стол, за которым сидит Темный лорд. Он ждет чего-то. Чего — Северус не может понять. Ведь не рассчитывает же Лорд, что Поттер явится к нему сам?.. 

— Повелитель…

Он знает о приказе убивать всех, кроме Гарри Поттера. Как можно больше его друзей, знакомых. И, наверное, это может сработать. Мальчишка действительно сам придет к Темному Лорду, чтобы все это прекратить. 

Да и по поводу собственной жизни Северус не строит иллюзий. Странно, что тут нет Беллатрикс, ведь ей-то Лорд доверяет.

Он не смотрит на плоское змеиное лицо Лорда, избегает его взгляда. Все внимание Северуса сосредоточено на гладкой чешуе Нагини. Интересно, как его убьют?

Северус кажется самому себе жалким. Уже зная, что будет дальше, все равно надеется, что ошибся, что Лорд задумал что-то другое… Волоски встают дыбом, как когда-то при приближении Беллатрикс. Он чувствует ледяное дыхание смерти на затылке.

Все это в его голове, конечно. Северус думает, что не смотря ни на что, не хочет умирать. Жизнь ему нравится больше. Но особых причин жить нет. Мальчишка должен победить любой ценой, а его победа — это поражение для самого Северуса.

Он думает о Беллатрикс, о том, что она извивалась вокруг него так же, подползла незаметной тенью, обвилась вокруг его разума. И он поддался, ошибся, забыл, ради чего все это было затеяно.

— Может быть, ты уже догадался? Ты ведь, вообще-то, умный человек, Северус. Ты был мне хорошим и верным слугой, и я сожалею о том, что сейчас произойдет.

— Повелитель…

Он не ошибся. Он пришел сюда умирать. Северус переводит взгляд с Нагини на Волдеморта. Иллюзий не осталось, но как же рано это все происходит! Ему казалось, что все случится позже. И он успеет помочь мальчишке… 

Северусу плевать на собственную репутацию, на то, что будут думать люди. Даже на то, как жалко звучит это его «Повелитель!». 

Но все равно рефлекторно вскидывает палочку, ожидая нападения. Темный лорд снова его удивляет. Он взмахивает Бузинной палочкой. И Северус допускает мысль, что, возможно, его помилуют. Ведь бывало же, что Лорд менял свои решения.

Но стоит ему чуть-чуть опустить кончик палочки, и вдруг шар со змеей начинает крутиться и перемещается в воздухе. Какое-то мгновение и морда Нагини оказывается прямо перед Северусом.

Шипение со стороны Лорда нельзя ни с чем спутать. Сколько раз Северус уже слышал именно эти звуки прежде, чем змея нападала. Он не успевает даже вскрикнуть, как ее острые зубы смыкаются на его шее. 

Он слышит крик, с опозданием понимает, что это его собственный. Лорд отворачивается. Северус, пытаясь скинуть чертову змею, различает его тихие слова: 

— Мне жаль. 

В них нет раскаяния или печали.

Колени подгибаются, Северус чувствует дурноту. Лорд еще раз взмахивает палочкой, и шар со змеей отплывает в сторону. Через несколько секунд в хижине остается только он.

Шанса выжить нет. Северус чувствует горечь от собственных мыслей. Но все равно он пытается зажать рану, думает о безоаре. Но яд магической кобры нельзя нейтрализовать таким простым и универсальным противоядием. Нет, все сложнее. Тем более, яд уже попал в кровь, пронесся через все тело. Да и даже если безоар подействует — будто он у него есть! — сил произносить заживляющие нет. У него есть десять минут. Жалкие попытки остановить кровь. И после — неминуемая смерть.

Он почти смеется, мышцы сокращаются в судороге. Словно тело спит и разум пытается его разбудить, посылая импульс, потом еще один. Вокруг все красное от крови. Будто Беллатрикс устроила очередную кровавую расправу...

Появившийся из ниоткуда Поттер и вовсе кажется плодом воображения. Северус хрипит, пытаясь не рассмеяться, а после, поддавшись собственному безумию, отдает ему воспоминания. Можно даже представить, что это Лили. У мальчишки ее глаза.

Но против воли, даже когда он смотрит прямо в них, все равно вспоминает другие: темные и безумные. Он вспоминает Беллатрикс, пока тело охватывает сначала жар, потом холод. И тьма, эта чертова обволакивающая тьма, затягивает его на дно, все дальше, глубже. Словно он падает в какой-то колодец.

Ее лицо кажется таким близким. Алые губы складываются в улыбку. Кажется, она что-то произносит. Но Северус не слышит. Он обмякает, сдается этому холоду.

И все исчезает.


End file.
